nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Roboflight/New Policies on NightClan
Alrighty, folks, here we go. This is a mandatory ''blog. That means that you are required to read this blog and comment acknowledging that you have read and comprehended the contents of this blog. Everything in here directly applied to ''you so I expect you all to read this like the wonderful wikians you are! So, without further ado, here are the most recent rules of NightClan roleplaying wikia that I expect you all to follow; by the book. CAT PICTURES Okay, guys, cat pictures are lovely in all honesty. They spruce up our cat pages and they really help us visualize the cats we are roleplaying with. However, they are also a hassle. It takes a while to get pictures and you can't imagine how much faster we would be able to get through accepting cats and making their pages if we didn't have to find pictures for everyone of them. So here's the new deal: We will not remove the option for cat pages to have pictures on them. HOWEVER, if you want your cat to have a picture on their page you are responsible for finding and posting the picture on the wiki. You can use paint or whatever software you prefer to add their name, if you please, but whatever picture you provide shall be the one used. If you don't want to go through the bother of getting a picture then your cat wont have a picture. If there is some malfunction with your computer and you can't get pictures then tell us and we can make an exception for you. I personally believe this will make things easier for all of us! c: LIMITS It's gotten to a point where some users have over twenty cats. I'm sorry but do you realize how ridiculous that is. There is no way you are roleplaying all thirty of those cats. And this is seriously a huge issue on this wikia; many of you will create a cat, roleplay it once or twice, and then completely forget about it's existence. So, as a new rule there is now a limit on the number of cats you can have. If and only if you have eight cats of more, then you are not allowed to create anymore cats. And, naturally, you guys will want to make more cats. What you will have to do here, in the situation that you have reached or exceeded the limit, is you will have to delete/put up for adoption some of your other cats. We can't have users with thirty cats that only roleplay three of them, making more cats. If you currently have over eight cats your extra cats won't be deleted but you will not be permitted to make any more until you have a number of cats that is under the limit. And, yes, when accepting cat pages the staff will be checking to make sure you have an appropriate number of cats. Also, if you happen to have nine or so cats whom you all roleplay on a weekly basis, then you can speak to the admins and we may consider making an exception for you. However this is only if you are roleplaying all of your cats. JOIN THE CLAN So, my job on the wikia is to code and to go through the join the clan page and accept/make the new cat pages. Something I noticed the other day while making and looking over cat pages is your lack of description and detail. Some cats are seriously made by users who have literally spent less than a minute coming up with them. So, as a new rule, from now on your cat applications must be completely filled out, with a good deal of detail. I will not accept any 'not availables' under any sections(except 'extras') and if I feel as though you're explanation for a section isn't long enough than I will decline your cat. This is a very poor excuse for a form and I will surely decline something like this; name: redface (this section is okay) rank: warrior (this section is okay too) description: red tom (I will not accept this; I want a little more detail on your cat! What is the length of their fur, what color eyes to they have, are they large or small, do they have strong physical form?) personality: kind and friendly(I won't accept this either; I need detail and depth on your character! What's their favorire thing to do, are they quick to anger, do they possess leadership qualities? Give me information about your cat!) history: n/a (I am banning all 'n/a', you must provide something in this section) family: n/a ('n/a' is not an acceptable answer extras: none (this is okay, extras does not need to be filled out) So, if you guys are wondering why I'm making this rule it is so that you will have put more thought into making your cat and will therefore be much more likely to roleplay it as opposed to forgetting of its existance. Also it will make it easier for those whom you are RPing with to know what your cat is like And that is all! I expect you guys to comply with these rules and wish you all a great day! Category:Blog posts